xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Apocalypse/Trivia
Trivia for X-Men: Apocalypse. *In the Blu-ray extra, X-Men: Apocalypse Unearthed, Jean is given a backstory. When she was ten, her powers began to manifest in the form of "voices" that only she could hear. One day, while driving with her mother, Jean accidentally probed her mind and caused a car crash. Jean's telepathic abilities caused her to experience her mother's final moments before she died. *Apocalypse's Pyramid and the golden substance that facilitated the mind transference ritual are supposed to be a form of alien technology that was given to the ancient Egyptians Audio commentary of X-Men: Apocalypse. In the comics, alien technology was bestowed on Apocalypse by the Celestials. *Simon Kinberg explains that thanks to the time-traveling consequences of X-Men: Days of Future Past, history has been altered so that some mutants have turned out differently than in the previous films. This has enabled new versions of old characters to potentially exist and appear in these films. *The film was to be called Age of Apocalypse, after the . But this was changed to simply "Apocalypse" for a more ominous title, as well as to avoid comparisons with , and The Age of Adaline (2015). *The song used for the official trailer of the film is a cover of "Don't Panic" by Coldplay, recorded by Clairity. *Jean's defeat of Apocalypse in the film is taken from Ultimate X-Men #93. *Before Sophie Turner was cast: Elle Fanning, Chloë Grace Moretz, Hailee Steinfeld, Saoirse Ronan, Daisy Ridley, Lily Collins, and Margot Robbie were considered for the role of Jean Grey. But Sasha Pieterse turned down the role of Jean Grey. *Amber Stevens West and Zendaya were considered for the role of Storm, before Alexandra Shipp was cast. *Timothée Chalamet, Ben Hardy, Charlie Rowe, Taron Egerton, Logan Lerman, Josh Hutcherson, Dylan O'Brien, Jesse Plemons, and Jamie Blackley were considered for the role of Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops, before Tye Sheridan was cast. Although Taron Egerton turned down the role of Cyclops, while Ben Hardy was cast in the role of Angel. *Before Olivia Munn was cast, Jamie Chung was interested in for the role of Psylocke. *Wolverine was originally intended to have a larger part in X-Men Apocalypse, with writer Simon Kinberg implying Charles and Hank eventually located him (presumably with the use of Cerebro) following the events of Days of Future Past. Elaborating, he stated: "There was always a notion that we wanted Wolverine to be in the movie. We wanted to find a way to feature him in the film, partly because Bryan (Singer) and I love Hugh (Jackman) so much. We love the character, obviously, and he’s such a huge part of the franchise. There were a lot of iterations of how Wolverine would enter and exit the movie. There was a version when he was going to come in at the midpoint of the film and be like the drill sergeant for the kids and take over as their leader, and we felt like that stepped on (Jennifer Lawrence’s) role in the movie and becoming their leader" Wolverine Originally Had a Larger Role in X-Men: Apocalypse, References Trivia Category:Trivia